


Consolation

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Series: Meme fills [1]
Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/23965.html">self-remix meme</a>: "'reservation' if it were sho and ohno? and omg ohno is the novelist/artist/PERSON VISITING HOTEL!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reservation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/265034) by [whenyoudesertme (phrenk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme). 



Surely it was no longer necessary for Ohno to specify that he wanted a hotel near the water, he thought sullenly. His bitter stumbling brought him to the depressingly inland hotel's door, but he paused, wondering if his manager could be convinced to reorganize his client closer to the sea. Unfortunately, the hotel, dingy as it appeared, had automatic doors.

"Welcome, guest!" a dignified voice called out, ushering Ohno into the lobby with sheer professionalism.

Ohno held up a hand and said, "Yo," not really feeling the need to be polite at this hour and disappointing location.

The clerk was a little taller than Ohno, with bright eyes and a toothy smile that nonetheless spoke of polish. Ohno wondered what someone so clearly upper-class was doing in this crappy hotel.

He didn't wonder enough to say more than, "Reservation for Ohno Satoshi, please."

The clerk--Sakurai, said his name-tag--clacked away quickly at his computer, then frowned. "I'm sorry, we have no room for that name."

Ohno wrinkled up his brow, trying to remember what pseudonym Yoko had given him that week. Probably something to do with boobs. Finally he leaned closer to Sakurai over the counter, enjoying the way the clerk's eyes widened at the near proximity.

"I have pseudonyms," he whispered, trying for mystery. "So many--well, because I'm so important--that I can't remember them all, but I can't give my real name because if I do, I have to..." He trailed off, trying to think of a suitable threat.

Sakurai squinted with amusement, smirking. "Ohno-sama, while I'm sure you're very important, you gave your real name first thing."

Ohno cleared his throat, discomfited, then went with it. "I could see right away that you had a trustworthy face, Sakurai-san. Do you, uh, do you know who I am?"

Slightly to Ohno's surprise, the clerk nodded. "I do, Ohno-sama. Your manga series is my friend Aiba-chan's favorite."

"But not yours," Ohno harrumphed bitterly, trying not to crack a smile when Sakurai snickered.

"Now that I have met your importance in person, I'm sure to see your work with a whole new eye," he promised, eyes still laughing.

It was past two in the morning, Ohno was exhausted, and he didn't want to go to his room and leave this interesting new person behind. He smiled.

"Can I sit here, then, while I try to remember my pseudonym?"

"Of course," Sakurai said, bowing somewhat formally for Ohno's taste. Deciding to close the gap quicker than a professional would see fit, Ohno held out his hand and gave his best puppy-dog eyes.

"I could remember better, I'm sure, if you came to sit with me."

"I really shouldn't leave my post," the clerk hedged, looking like he just needed an extra push. Ohno was happy to supply that.

He blinked sleepily and let his mouth soften into a pout. "Please?"

Sakurai drew in a breath, transfixed, and took Ohno's hand.

Ohno led him over to the couch, chuckling when they had to stretch their arms out to keep hold when Sakurai came around the counter, and enjoyed the feel of their hands fitting together with fingers naturally lacing.

When he was able to get Sakurai to sit down closer to him than strangers usually did, Ohno resolved to forget for quite some time that he could easily text Yoko for the correct pseudonym.


End file.
